


TELL ME WHY!

by DetectiveSnickers



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Backstreet Boys References, Brothers and Sisters - Freeform, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton replacing Jake Peralta, Crack, Funny, Gen, I want it that way, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Interviews, Murder, SHEILD, Spies, Witness Protection Program, awkward moments, bad singing, bow and arrow, button - Freeform, intercom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSnickers/pseuds/DetectiveSnickers
Summary: Clint interviews a woman who's brother has been murdered.(Warning: crack ahead)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	TELL ME WHY!

**Author's Note:**

> Clint may be ooc here but it's a crackfic, what do you expect?

"So, do you recognize any of these men?" Clint asked. He was interviewing a woman who's brother was under SHIELD protection, but had somehow ended up brutally murdered.

"I was hiding in the bathroom stall, so I didn't see his face, but I heard him, he was singing along to the music at the bar," the woman explained.

"Do you remember what he was singing?" Clint asked, fiddling with his bow and then leaning it against the table. 

"I think it was that song...," the woman started, "I Want it That Way?" 

"Backstreet Boys, I'm familiar," Clint said, suppressing a smile. No one knew, not even his wife or his friend and fellow agent Natasha Romanoff, but Clint was a fan. 

"Ok," Clint said, leaning down and pressing the intercom button, " Number One, can you please sing the opening to 'I Want it That Way'?"

"Really?" the first man in line asked incredulously, "Ok."

"You are...," he started slowly, "My fire." Clint pressed the button again.

"Number Two, keep it going."

"The one...desire," the second man continued, looking more than a little weirded out. The button was pressed again.

"Number Three."

"Believe...when I say...," the third man sang beautifully.

"Number Four!" Clint said, sounding a little more excited than he probably should have. 

"I want it that way," Number Four sang in a raspy, nervous voice.

"Tell me why!" Clint sang.

"Ain't nothin' but a heartache," they all chorused.

**"TELL ME WHY!"** Clint sang, louder and more intense this time.

"Ain't nothin' but a mistake," the five men continued. 

"Now number five!" Clint directed.

"I never wanna hear you say!" Five sang.

" **WHOO!** " Clint whooped.

"I want it that way," they chorused for the last time. 

"Aaah, chills, literal chills," Clint said, a look of wonder on his face.

"It was number five," the woman interjected, her voice cracking, number five killed my brother."

"Oh my god, I forgot about that part," Clint whispered, his eyes widening.


End file.
